Reunited
by Yatzstar
Summary: A few months after the Civil War, it's time for the two teams to reunite. Wanda struggles with some thoughts as she sees the Vision again. ScarletVision, some fluff.
**A/N: So I saw Civil War last week, and I got MAJOR ScarletVision feels, so this happened. :3**

/

"Guys…I think it's time we called Rogers."

Complete silence reigned in the Avengers Facility kitchen. It was the morning after a hard battle against a HYDRA base. They had gone in thinking it was going to be a simple job of taking out a few soldiers, but they had been woefully mistaken. As it turned out, there were quite a few hundred soldiers hidden beneath a façade base, expecting the arrival of the Avengers. The team was taken completely by surprise, barely managing to scrape by.

Tony sported a black eye amongst other various cuts and scratches, Rhodey sprained his wrist after trying to twist a gun over someone's head, Natasha was limping with various bruises and cuts, but Vision, much to everyone's irritation, remained practically unscathed.

"Did you get hit harder than we thought?" Natasha asked, breaking the shocked silence. "Last time you saw Rogers you practically told him he wasn't an Avenger anymore."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I've been thinking it over these past few months. I was stupid and blinded by anger when I said that."

"Why d'you think we need him?" Rhodey asked.

"Look at us!" Tony spread his hands. "This is third time in a month we've been taken by surprise. HYDRA is growing stronger, and it's almost as if they're anticipating our moves. It's four of us against them, and next time we might not win."

"I think you've completely lost your mind," Natasha said.

"You have to admit that HYDRA is getting extremely good at taking us by surprise," Tony argued. "They even caught you off guard, which is a far reach for the usual idiotic cesspools we usual run into. If we don't get Rogers' help with taking out these bases, eventually we won't make it out alive if things continue in this direction."

"I have to agree with you there," Rhodey sighed, flexing his sprained wrist. "They expect us but they know all the other Avengers have gone into hiding, wherever that may be. We're outnumbered. An assassin, two dudes in suits, and a robot aren't quite enough to take down operatives who are anticipating us."

"I still think it's a bad idea…" Natasha grumbled.

The conversation was background noise to Vision. He sat staring down at his uneaten fruit loops, lost in thought. If Stark were to call Captain Rogers, that meant he would bring along the rest of his team, including Wanda.

Over the past few months, Vision wouldn't admit it openly, but he felt rather lonely without the Scarlet Witch. In the time before the Civil War, they had quite enjoyed each other's company. She taught him all the little things that humans did, and she even took him out shopping for human clothes. He had missed her terribly, and he felt incredibly guilty for the things he had said to her when she was confined to the compound, and he had wished that he had a better chance to apologize. Now that there was a chance he could see her again, a strange feeling of excitement began growing within him.

"Vision?"

Tony's voice invaded his thoughts, and his head snapped up. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"What do you think we should do?" Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him expectantly. "All of us need to agree for this to work. We don't need another split house."

Vision took a deep breath before responding. "I think it is worth a try."

Tony rose from the table decisively. "I'll give Rogers a call then."

Natasha watched him go, shaking his head. "We're all gonna die."

/

Tony's hand hovered over the flip phone that had arrived in the mail months ago. Now that he was here, on the precipice of reuniting the entire team—or possibly destroying them completely—he was beginning to rethink the whole thing. Would Rogers even be glad to hear him? Would he accept his offer, or would he refuse? And what would happen when the team rejoined? Would the old tension arise again? Would he make things worse than they already were?

Tony shook his head. No. Rogers had made it clear that they were more than willing to come to their aid if need be, and he was more than willing to apologize for his actions. In the time the Avengers had spent in separation, he had come to regret what he had said and done to Rogers and Barnes. He had realized that his actions had been clouded by anger, and that Barnes was not really to blame for what happened to his parents. It was HYDRA's fault.

Making up his mind, he picked up the flip phone and opened it for the first time. After it had powered up, he opened the contacts to the one number on the list and hit call.

/

Wanda sat alone in her room in the Wakandian palace, blasting "The Sound of Silence" through her earbuds.

Ever since they had been freed from the Raft, she had kept mostly to herself. Her experiences in the Raft had left her afraid to even be around other people. They had locked her up in a straight jacket like they would a psychopath. Maybe that's what she was, and she didn't want to risk hurting any more people.

Steve frequented her room, trying to get her to come out, but she refused. He was being so kind to her, and he insisted that her fear of hurting people was irrational, but she didn't believe him. Her room was lovely, top of the line with its own kitchen and food aplenty. She was more than happy to stay away from the others.

"… _and the vision that was landed in my brain still remains_ …"

Wanda sighed as the lyrics seeped into her ears. She missed the Vision. She had been desolated when she learned that they weren't returning to the Avengers Facility. There was so much left unsaid between the two of them, and he could assuage her fears better than anyone. He was so kind and caring, so innocently concerned for her wellbeing that she almost couldn't stand it. Someone as nice as him didn't need to be worrying over a…a ticking time bomb such as her.

Growling in frustration, she ripped the earbuds out of her ears and flung them across the room. She sat there on her plush bed, scowling at the wall for what seemed like an age until an urgent knocking interrupted her brooding.

Rising, she shuffled to the door, expecting to find Steve at the door when she opened it. Instead, she was surprised to see Scott Lang grinning down at her crookedly.

"Hey, Red!" he said enthusiastically.

Wanda scowled at his nickname for her. "What do you want?"

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Captain Rogers called a meeting. He wants you there."

Wanda's scowl only deepened. "I'll pass, thank you."

"Sorry, no-can-do, Red. It's mandatory." Before she could protest further, he grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her through the halls.

/

Wanda couldn't believe her ears. They were going back?

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam was asking.

"Tony actually apologized to me for…for what he did to me and Bucky. I think he really meant what he said."

Sam sighed. "Are you sure he's being sincere, Cap?"

"I'm sure. He said it's time the Avengers assembled again. HYDRA is growing and becoming scarily accurate in predicting their movements, from what he told me. In their last bout they barely made it out alive."

A pang of fear stabbed Wanda. Was the Vision hurt?

"How are they?" Fortunately, T'Challa, who had come to watch the proceedings, voiced her thoughts for her.

"Tony sounded pretty banged up," Steve said. "Apparently they all are, which is why we need to get back there as quickly as possible."

"Sweet!" Scott beamed. "I get to go to the Avengers Facility!"

"And it won't be breaking and entering this time," Sam cut in.

"Wanda?" Steve asked gently. "How do you feel about this?"

She stared at him blankly. She hadn't expected him to ask her opinion.

"I know you're not particularly fond of Stark and…"

"I think we should do it," she cut him off. She didn't care about Stark or any of the others. She wanted to see Vision.

Steve nodded in acknowledgement. "I guess we should start getting our things…"

Wanda didn't hear the rest of the statement. She was already out the door.

/

Vision was fidgeting. Today was the day that the other Avengers would supposedly be arriving, and he believed he was experiencing the human feeling of "nervousness". Today he would see Wanda again after long months of loneliness, and he would be happy to see her, but he wasn't sure if she would return his happiness.

He had spent the entire morning attempting to dress himself in something he thought appropriate, but he had the most terrible time. All of a sudden, every piece of clothing he had seemed inadequate for such an occasion, and finally he had settled on the dark red sweater and slacks that Wanda had bought him, hoping she would appreciate the gesture.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Woah, hey." Natasha was there, holding up her hands defensively. "Relax, it's just me."

Vision smoothed his slightly rumpled sweater. "Yes, of course. I apologize."

"What's gotten into you?" Natasha asked. "I've never seen you look this nervous. You almost look as if…" She trailed off in thought.

"As if what?" Vision pressed.

"You look as if you're about to go on a first date and really want it to go well." Vision was taken aback by her accurate observation, but she continued on. "Is the arrival of the other Avengers making you nervous?"

"Ah—I—er…" He floundered for the right response. It wasn't the other Avengers making him nervous, it was seeing Wanda again. Finally, he settled on: "Yes, you could say that."

Natasha gave him a small smile. "Don't worry too much about it. We had to come together again sometime." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Speaking of which, Stark wants us all down at the landing bay. They'll be here soon."

/

Wanda stared out the window of the Quinjet, watching the clouds go by. They had been in the air for a few hours, and they were just now nearing the Avengers Facility. Somewhere behind her, Scott was chattering excitedly with Sam about returning to the Facility, and Steve was up front, piloting the jet. Clint was not with them. He had left some time ago from Wakanda, returning to his family and "retirement", but Wanda wished he was here now. He had a calm head about him and could soothe her nerves.

"This is your captain speaking," Steve called jokingly from the front. "We will be arriving at our destination in T minus ten minutes."

"All right!" Scott clapped his hands together and rubbed them, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Wanda sighed and turned away from the window, facing the two men.

"Are you happy to be going back, Wanda?" Sam asked gently.

"A little nervous." In reality, she was very nervous, but she didn't want to admit that. "I mean, what if I cause another accident—"

"Hey, don't worry about that," Sam cut in. "Some people expect us to save everybody, but the reality is that we really can't. We all feel guilty about it sometimes, but it's part of the job and you gotta move on from it eventually and overcome."

Wanda gave a small smile and nodded. She had forgotten that Sam had been a counselor for quite the while, and from what she gathered he must've been a good one.

The last few minutes of the trip passed in comfortable silence, but a feeling of nervousness still nagged at Wanda. Would the Vision be happy to see her, or would he be disappointed? They had apologized to each other, but still…

"There it is!" Steve called.

Wanda peered out the window. Through the clouds, the roof of the Avengers Facility appeared, practically glowing in the afternoon sunlight. The four Avengers assembled at the Quinjet door as it touched down on the landing pad.

The door hissed open, and Wanda took a deep breath. The other four stood awaiting them silently, and Vision, oh Vision, was wearing the sweater she had given her. Was that a coincidence or on purpose?

Steve went first, approaching Tony. There was a tension in the air as the two men faced each other.

"Tony, I'm sorry…" Steve began.

"I know, I am too.

They embraced, and immediately the tension was dispelled. Sam rushed out to greet Rhodey and Natasha with Scott trailing eagerly behind him, leaving Wanda alone.

Slowly, trying to will her legs not to shake, she approached the Vision, who stood waiting with an unreadable expression on his face. When she drew near, she opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a weak: "Vision…"

"Wanda." Before he could say more, he found himself embracing her small form. It felt so good to hold her again, and he realized just how much he had missed her. He never wanted to lose her again.

Wanda pressed her cheek into the soft material of his sweater, tears escaping unbidden from her eyes. She couldn't help it. After losing Pietro, he had become her support, and after the Civil War she had lost him, but now, after months of pain and worry, he was here again.

They stood there in each other's embrace for who knows how long until Tony said: "Y'know, there are six more of us over here."

Wanda let go of the Vision, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Shut up, Stark."

With much laughter and joy, the Avengers reassembled.

/

It had been a good day altogether. Sincere apologies were made all around, and the concept of forgive-and-forget was put into place. Sam had been overjoyed to see Rhodey again, nearly in tears over the fact that he could walk with help of Stark's technology, and Rhodey actually had to tell him to shut up after apologizing for not catching him for the hundredth time. Scott discovered that he and Tony were kindred spirits, trading insults fast and thick but with no real sting to them, and even Natasha and Steve joined in. Tony had vehemently apologized for locking Wanda in the facility, and she had accepted gratefully. Wanda and Vision spoke to each other little amongst all the banter, but they occasionally traded meaningful looks. _We'll talk later_ , it seemed to say.

That night, Wanda stood out on the balcony of her old room that she had reclaimed, looking over the glittering lights of the countryside bathed in moonlight. It was a pleasant night, warm with a slight breeze sending her red shawl fluttering.

She sensed the Vision before he arrived.

"You have not slept," he observed, phasing through the door.

"We talked about the doors, Viz," she said, turning slightly to look at him with a note of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, er, my apologies. Shall I go back and use the door this time?" Wanda had forgotten how adorably innocent he was.

"No, no, it's fine," she said. "Just keep it in mind for the future."

"Of course." He drifted up beside her, hands clasped behind his back. He still wore the same sweater that almost matched his synthetic skin, and in the soft moonlight his whole appearance was dark green and burgundy. He looked amazing.

"I'm glad you are back," he said softly, gazing down at her. "I do believe I missed you terribly in your absence."

"I'm glad to be back too," she returned. "And I missed you a lot."

"You are glad to be back and yet you are troubled," he said. "Why?"

Wanda sighed. He was bound to notice that she was still bothered by something. Of course he would ask her.

"Do…do you know what they did to me on the Raft, when I was in prison?" she began.

"No…" Vision said slowly. "I am loathe to think of it, but I wish to see, if that is what troubles you."

"It is what troubles me."

"Then may I?"

She nodded her consent silently, and he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, delving into her memories.

He saw her, huddled in a corner of her cell. The others were free to move about, but she was tied so that she could not move. A collar was about her neck with a blinking light, and her eyes were red as she tried to dispel her hellish reality. He saw her fighting with the others as they were bundled into their cells, screaming in defiance as they tied her in a straitjacket. He then saw her body wracked with agony as a handler pressed a button on a remote, willing her into submission. When Tony came, she did not say a word. She dared not, for speaking only meant more agony and pain.

The Vision felt a new emotion, one he had never felt before. It was hot and boiling, like a monster trying to escape from within him. He wanted to absolutely annihilate all those people who had dared to lay a finger on _his_ Wanda, much less hurt her. He was feeling rage.

"Wanda, I—" he began.

"They tied me up like I some sort of psychopath," she interjected, her voice barely above a whisper. "When I was there and the months after, I had time to think: what if I really am a psychopath? What if it's better for me to be locked up so I don't hurt more people? What if I hurt _you_ —"

" _Wanda_."

Vision's voice was so strong that she stopped her rambling and looked up, surprised by the uncharacteristic intensity. His eyes were soft and sympathetic as he took her by both shoulders firmly.

"You are not a psychopath," he said. "You didn't deserve the way they treated you on the Raft. They were wrong. You're not dangerous and you're not insane, and if I had my way, every single one of those despicable humans would pay dearly for the way they treated you."

Wanda just stared back at him, surprised by his outpouring.

"And as for hurting me," he said, his tone taking on a lighter note. "You'd have to try very hard. Part vibranium, you know."

She nodded slowly, still staring up at him.

"Don't ever call yourself insane or deserving of bad treatment again, or…" He paused. He hadn't thought that far.

"Or what?" Wanda asked, a teasing tone creeping into her voice.

He tilted his head, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Or I'll make you paprikash again."

For the first time in a long while, Wanda actually laughed. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "You weren't that bad!"

"Well I must have been doing something wrong if I didn't even but paprika in it."

They stayed there for a long time, talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Wanda leaned her head against Vision as he wrapped an arm about her shoulders. Now that they had each other again, they relished the moment.

"Vision?" Wanda asked, the synthezoid's warmth and sense of security beginning to lull her to sleep.

"Yes, Wanda?" he asked gently.

"Will you make me breakfast tomorrow? I always wanted you to cook again."

"Of course, Wanda."

There was a pause of comfortable silence. The two figures stood close together, swathed in the silvery moonlight. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"Oh, Vision?" Wanda's sleepy mumble reached him.

"Yes, Wanda?"

"I love you."

Vision paused, looking up at the full moon that hung solitary in the sky. After a moment, he swept Wanda's sleeping form up in his arms, gently bearing her back to her bed.

"I love you too."

/

 _Moonlight_

 _Turn your face to the moonlight_

 _Let your memory lead you_

 _Open up, enter in_

 _If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

 _Then a new life will begin_

/

 **If anyone wants to know, the lyrics are from "The Moment of Happiness" from** ** _Cats_** **. I thought it fitting for this. Criticism and prompts appreciated!**


End file.
